


Aim

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hunter Allison Argent, Implied Secret Relationship, M/M, POV Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Drabble for the wordsbuzz, impulse, bow. Theme week:peace.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Aim

Allison felt a buzz run through her body as she aimed her bow, eyes locked on the werewolf she had been tracking for the last few miles. She pushed down the impulse to shoot as she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and counted to three, her fingers loosening, ready for the kill. 

When she opened them, a boy about her age was launching himself into the wolf’s arms and holding on as if their lives depended on it. The wolf looked human and the boy looked… safe. 

She wished for what they had and let them be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had the inspiration to write lately, so thank you to this collection for keeping me writing. 
> 
> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
